heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matters
Dark Matters is the Web Series Prequel to Heroes Reborn. Overview Five years after the public became aware of the existence of evolved humans (EVOs). Said public is not entirely supportive of these EVOs. In fact, few people fall into the middle ground. Episodes * Chapter 1: Where are the Heroes? * Chapter 2: Phoebe * Chapter 3: Registered * Chapter 4: June 13th * Chapter 5: Renautas * Chapter 6: Where the Truth Lies Cast Dark Matters * Henry Zebrowski as Quentin Frady * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders (Hero_Truther) * Cle Bennett as Harris Prime * Aislinn Paul as Phoebe Frady * Greta Onieogou as Aly * Nesta Marlee Cooper as Dahlia * Rosemary De Los Santos as Maria Campos * Tomisin Dipo as Oluwole Adeyemi * Thomas Duplessie as Reese (Pyro) * Ghasan Alesayi as Rami Al-Wazzani * Edie Inksetter as Agent Wilson * Elyse Mason as Donna * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Michael Cox as Rob Brewer * Rebecca Chan as Stephanie Wei * Lawrence Bayne as Jimmy Rourke * Kendall Wright as Globus Bio Solutions Recruiter * Jocelin Haas as Goatee (Invisible man) * Daniel Williston as Gas Station Attendant (Dan) * Dan Duran as Channel 6 Newscaster * Ola Sturik as News Reporter * Terry Hart as Security Guard * Carlos Pinder as Police Officer * Douglas Hughes as Professor * Warren Macaulay as Angry Protester * Shane Jarvis as Renautas Security HeroTruther Videos * Jennifer Murray as April Clifton * Gabriel Darku as Brian * Mathew Edmondson as Johnny * Evan Marsh as Jeff * George Ridout as Dan * Shay Santaiti as Camera Man * Gauri Prasad as Pushing Woman * John Fleming as Guy 1 (Captain Douchebag) * Daniel Cosentino as Guy 2 (Captain Douchebag's mate) Crew Directors * Tim Kring - Director / Producer * Tanner Kling - Director / Executive Producer * Simon Board - First Assistant Director * Craig Newman - Second Assistant Director * Jonathon Cliff - Director of Photography * Nick Lopez - Third Assistant Director * Jody Clement - Art Director * Beau Turner - First Assistant Art Director Writers * Zach Craley - Writer / Supervising Producer Producers * James Middleton - Executive Producer * Chris Hanada - Executive Producer * Aaron Champion - Producer * Anthony Leo - Producer * Andrew Rosen - Producer * Carole Angelo - Producer Editors * Mark Camperell - Re-recording Mixer / Supervising Sound Editor * Jason Krane - Dialogue Editor * Corey Eccles - Foley Editor * Sebastian Sheehan Visconti - Sound Effects Editor * Kurt Nishimura - Editor * Adam Johns - Additional Editing / Assistant Editor Designers * Owen Granich-Young - Sound Designer * Ingrid Jurek - Production Designer * Barbara Somerville - Consulting Costume Designer * Hanne Whitfield - Assistant Costume Designer Stunts * Alison Reid - Stunt Coordinator * Brayden Jones - Stunt (Quentin) * Riley Jones - Stunt Driver * Jason Bell - Stunt (Truther Rebel #1) * Stephanie Fonceca - Stunt (Truther Rebel #2) * Tom Farr - Key Stunt Rigger Casting * Stephanie Gorin - Casting * Brendan Wilcocks - Casting Assistant * Roisin McGilly - Background Casting Visual Effects * Cary Smith - VFX Supervvisor * Jess Brown - VFX Producer * Robert D.M. Smith - Digital VFX Supervisor * Michelle Brennen - VFX Coordinator * Winrik Haentjens - Lead 3D Artist * Diego Galtieri - Lead VFX Compositor * Iqbal Zafar - Lead VFX Compositor * Yoga Kurniawan - VFX Compositor * Jennifer Maillet - VFX Compositor * Harshal Mistry - VFX Compositor * Waheed Ahmed - VFX Compositor * Kadelle Liburd - VFX Compositor * Monserrat Rivera - VFX Compositor * Jean Marc Rodrigue - VFX Compositor * Caleb Knueven - VFX Compositor * Stephanie Kwok - VFX Compositor * Peter Choi - VFX Compositor * Danny Allen - VFX Compositor * Magid Hajj - VFX Compositor * Arian Van Zyl - VFX Compositor * Joshua Bryson - VFX Compositor ADR * William 'Chip' Beaman - Director, Studio Services and Celebrity Acquisitions * Julia Bianco - Manager, Voice Over Services * Kirsten Scoles - Project Coordinator * Krysta Biondo - Administrative Assistant * Garrett Montgomery - ADR Mixer * Justin Langley - ADR Mixer * Heather Kirby - ADR Mixer * Julian Nicholson - Assistant Engineer * Jessica Medina - Assistant Engineer Other Crew Members * Wendy Melvoin - Music * Lisa Coleman - Music * Sandra Fox - Foley Artist * Stephen Muir - Foley Mixer * Thomas Hayek - Sound Mixer * Peter Murphy - Boom Operator * Gina Fowler - Production Manager * Seana O'Neill - Production Coordinator * Anne Paynter - Assistant Production Coordinator * Molly Clayton - Production Assistant * Danny Lengyel - Production Assistant * Nicholas Seles - Production Assistant * Angela Mastronardi - Script Supervisor * Jason Lorr - Script Clearance Coordinator * Tony Parkin - Construction Coordinator * Jim Breithaupt - Production Accountant * Hope White - First Assistant Accountant * Lois Liu - Accounting Trainee * Duraid Munajim - Camera Operator * Jim Teevan - Camera First Assistant * Richard Pallero - Camera Second Assistant * Korbyn McLean - Camera Trainee * Gautam Pinto - Digital Imaging Technician * Peter Gmehling - Playback Operator * Greg Chown - Storyboard Artist * Adrian Hardy - Property Master * Jenny Miller - Assistant Property Master * Mark DeMarchi - Set Supervisor * Tatjana Hutinec - Truck Supervisor * Molly Adey - Hair Stylist * Paulina Harcus - Assistant Hair Stylist * Patricia Keighran - Makeup Stylist * Linda Steeves - Assistant Makeup Stylist * Jennifer Jacobsen - Set Decorator * Darren Kelly - Lead Man * James Scott - Dresser * Clayton McLaren - Dresser * Alexander Hurter - On Set Dresser * Kevin Madden - Set Decorator Driver * Jesse Stanley - Key Grip * Jassen Paradela - Best Boy Grip * Doug Bell - Grip * Dave Wohlfahrt - Grip * Andy Langevin - Gaffer * Sam Kosub - Best Boy Electric * Corin Langevin - Electric * Oscar Garcia - Electric * Jason Talbot - Generator Operator * Tom Loo - Generator Operator * Chris Rowles - Package Truck Driver * Dorigen Fode - Location Manager * Brandon Long - Assistant Location Manager * Alberto Patella - Location PA * Don Retzer - Transport Coordinator * Peter Singh - Transport Captain * Lalchan Samaroo - Transport Co-Captain * Pierre Naday - Picture Cars * Mark McGinn - Driver * Shauna Van Sickle - Driver * Paul Walker - Driver * Andrew Langevin - Driver * Don Robbins - Unit Man / Swamper * Jason McCormack - Honey Wagon * Tim Barraball - Special Effects Coordinator * Danny White - Special Effects Key * Bobby Hall - Special Effects First * Evan Gervais - Workflow Producer * Luca Lucarini - Workflow Supervisor * Mateusz Sklarzyk - Dallies Technician * Matthew Celia - Post Production Supervisor * Marina Plott - Retrofit Assistant * Brandon Gonzales - Matte Painter * Kevin Harger - Matte Painter * Martin Wells - Colorist * Cailyn Webster - Project Manager * Marc Bachli - Technical Advisor * Shenkar - voice Category:Episodes Category:Web Series Category:Dark Matters Category:Lists Category:Images